Hetalia King
by NatureLuvMaple
Summary: Really lame title I know but here goes. The kingdom has been graced with a prince, prince Ludwig. He was the spitting image of his father but a when that person dies he is forced to run. When his childhood friend Feliciano finds him and tells him his uncle, now King Gilbert has stolen his throne and kingdom. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! You know who it is! I am back with a new story! I have been wondering how to start this and finally found out! I hope y'all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my awesome idea!**

**The kingdom has been graced with a prince, prince Ludwig. He was the spitting image of his father but a when that person dies he is forced to run. When his childhood friend Feliciano finds him and tells him his uncle, now King Gilbert has stolen his throne and kingdom. Ludwig has to make a choice, go and take back his kingdom or let Gilbert destroy it. Based off the Lion King.**

The Birth of a New King

(you know what song this is ;D)

People flocked from all over the kingdom to the King and Queen's palace for the ceremony. The palace doors stood open wide, inviting all in from the hot sun with music, food, and drink. Inside the crowd waited almost impatiently under the ballroom's balcony, nobles, advisors, and lords stood just a impatient, some even tapping their shoes on the polished floor.

Finally the doors opened and there stood three people. The King, his long blonde hair slicked back and done, his green eyes glowing with pride and joy, beside him stood his Queen, her tired eyes joyful and a smile graces her face. In front of them stood Im Yong Soo, the city's herbalist and in his arms was a small bundle, as he stepped forward the whole castle grew silent.

Im Yong Soo stood in front of the balcony edge, looked at the bundle in his arms, a small smile on his face before unwrapping the blanket and holds up the child. As soon as the young blonde blinks, his blue eyes looking over his people the crowd erupted into cheers so loud they were heard throughout the countryside, for they welcomed the child, the young prince, and their future king.

* * *

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of running feet was the only warning before King Folkert was attacked. Little hands shook him awake with the sound of giggled whispers, "Father, father get up! You said you'd show me today! Father get up!"

The boy was answered with a sleep ridden grunt and the King rolled over in his bed. This made the boy pout and pull the King's long, blonde hair, "Father! Get up! You promised!"

King Folkert's wife, Queen Gracis rolled to her husband lightly hitting his shoulder, "You did now get up and go take our son and see."

She was answered with a sigh and the King opened his eyes slowly, looking at his Queen then at their son before groaning and sits up, "Fine, fine. I'm up…I'll take you out."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" The boy was jumping with joy, "Hurry, hurry!"

Folkert chuckles, "Hold on let me get dressed, you too Ludwig." As he spoke servants came into the room and helped the two get dressed, with a kiss to his Queen, King Folkert led Prince Ludwig through the castle's maze and out onto the main balcony. Ludwig ran to the railing, looking out over the city and their kingdom beyond. Folkert stood by his son and watched the sun come over the horizon.

"Wow…all this will be mine?" Ludwig asked, his eyes alight with excitement as he watched his father's people wake up to begin their day.

King Folkert chuckled and placed a hand on his son's shoulders, "Not for a while I hope. It's not just this, whatever the sun graces us with is our kingdom."

Ludwig's eyes sparkled as he looked over what little he could see of his soon-to-be-kingdom. A large shadow out in the distance made him tug on his father's sleeve, "Father, what about that shadowy place over there?"

King Folkert knew what his son spoke of, his only reaction was his normal calm face, "That place, my son, I never want you to go there."

"But why-"

"Never, Ludwig, you must promise me you'll never go there." His face was stern as he stared at his son, never before had Ludwig's father forbid him to go anywhere so all he could do was nod. Folkert then smiled slightly at his son, turning away from the beautiful sunrise, "You wanted to go hunting yes? We should hurry or the animals will all go and hide…and we can bring Arthur too."

Ludwig smiles at his father's idea before running off to find the British advisor.

He found him in getting kicked out of the kitchens by a very angry chef, the advisor scowling, "Bloody chef, can't a chap even get properly made scones in this place?"

"Arthur!"

"Ah my boy, what is it I may do for you?" Arthur dusted off his clothes, trying to make himself more presentable for the young prince.

"Father is taking us hunting! Hurry Arthur or the deer will run away!" he dragged the advisor down the castle's halls until he reached the huge courtyard where King Folkert waited on his horse, bow and arrows slung across his back, a smaller set sits in front of him.

"There you are Arthur! Get in trouble with the chef again?" he smirked as Arthur sputtered about 'scones' and 'bloody chefs', "Cheer up Arthur and go get your horse from the stable boy, Ludwig you'll ride with me."

Prince Ludwig smiled, a servant helped him onto the horse so he sat in front of his father, Folkert setting the bow and arrows on his sons lap. Arthur trots up on his horse, a bow and arrows tied to his horse's saddle, "Are you ready my lord?"

Folkert looks up from whispering to his son and tons down a smile to a smirk, "Yes, how about you lead us Arthur? I would like to talk with Ludwig."

The advisor gives both of them skeptical looks, worried at Ludwig's seemingly innocent grin and that King Folkert hid a _smile_, "…Fine, but don't be planning anything."

This time King Folkert _did_ smile, "Wouldn't think of it." He nearly chuckled when Arthur shivered and cautiously rode forward, starting his report of the morning.

"Besides the bloody chef kicking me out of the kitchen everything seems to be in order. The up coming ball is a huge hit, everyone is coming and we have already received presents…"

As the British advisor rambled on Folkert leaned down behind his son, "You think you're good with the bow and arrow?"

Ludwig nodding, quietly giggling as King Folkert put the bow in his hands, whispering to him the whole time, "You want to hold the wood tight in your left hand and draw the string back with the arrow notched, make sure your back and shoulders are straight. Take a breathe and release with the arrow, now try it."

The prince followed what his father said, pulling the arrow back with his breathe and focused, Folkert pointing just above Arthur's head where a squirrel sat. Ludwig nodded, and tried as best as he could, focused on the squirrel and released the arrow.

Arthur screamed when the squirrel fell into his lap before seeing the arrow in his body, "BLOODY HELL!" King Folkert and Prince Ludwig cracked up, both nearly falling off the horse, the advisor frowning, "Please sir! Did you not hear what I said?!"

Folkert tried to hide his chuckles, "I'm sorry, no what did you say?"

Arthur huffs, "I said Gilbert is going to be staying at the castle until the ball. He should be here later this morning."

King Folkert nods with his normal stern face, "Of course, everything is ready for him I presume?"

Arthur opens his mouth to respond but is interrupted by the sound of galloping hooves and a breathless pageboy, "Your Highness! There's a problem in the city, The Hyenas are back!"

Young Prince Ludwig knew little of The Hyenas, all he knew is they were robbers and have been stealing from the city's markets or places that hold money. He wanted to go see them, "Can I go? Let me go with you please?"

King Folkert gave him a stern look before looking at Arthur, "Arthur, take Ludwig home. You, take me to them quickly."

"But-!"

"No buts Ludwig go with Arthur." Folkert picked up Ludwig and sat him in front of Arthur on the advisor's horse before galloping after the pageboy and disappearing quickly.

Arthur slowly followed, heading back to the castle; Ludwig sits in front of him silently. After a few minutes of this Arthur sighs, "Don't be upset young master. When you're king you'll be able to chase the ugly, smelly, dirty, burglars all the way to Sweden."

This made Ludwig laugh.

* * *

Author's Note: Second chapter yaye! I'll try to update when the chapters come to a good stopping point like here. More of (I hope) your guy's favorite characters shall show up soon! and the character of Scar shall be reveled if you haven't guessed already. R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Arthur and Ludwig make it back to the castle within the hour. When they passed through the gates and the horse was put up Arthur took the young Prince for a stroll around the palace's gardens.

Ludwig loved the gardens; he would run through the roses, lilies, and the other plants his father had brought in form all over. Arthur would come with him a lot and read under one of the trees as he tried to sneak into the rise maze.

Today was one of those days that the sun wasn't too hot. Arthur was relaxing under the tree reading his book, smiling at the nice weather. He closed his eyes for what he thought was a moment, but in the little time Ludwig was finally able to run into the maze.

Prince Ludwig always wanted to try the kingdom's famous maze out, but with Arthur always onto him Ludwig never got the chance so when he saw Arthur asleep he ran into the maze.

The maze itself was wasn't that scary, it was made of rose bushes taller than Ludwig. He walked through them, sometimes trying to pick one and ending up sucking his finger.

He walked through the maze until he decided. Prince Ludwig was lost. Everything started to look the same, he forgot if he turned left or right, went straight or was going in circles. The Prince began to grow tired, and scared, even when tired he started to run, and run, and run. Ludwig ran until he thought he couldn't, and then he fell. It was a root sticking up from the ground. He fell through the bush, gaining new battle scars in the process before finding himself in the middle of this now scary maze.

It was simple, only the small pond sat in its center, small fish swimming lazily and at that pond sat a rabbit, seemingly dozing in the sun.

Wait, no, not a rabbit, it was a man! An albino to be exact, from just a glance the small Prince thought him to be the furry creature. Prince Ludwig knew only of one person who could be mistaken for a rabbit.

"Uncle Gilbert! Uncle Gilbert! You finally came to visit!"

Uncle Gilbert, otherwise known as Lord Gilbert lifted pale face in surprise before smiling thinly, "Ludwig! My how you've grown! Where is that British coot?"

Ludwig laughs as he hugs his uncle, "I was able to ditch him. He always thinks I need 'guidance', him and father both."

Gilbert laughs at Ludwig's pouting face, "Oh now, they're just looking after you. I would do the same if I were around more often. So I hear that they're holding a party for you!"

Previous anger forgotten, Prince Ludwig perks up, "Yes! Father and mother are having a party for me! Even Feliciano and Lord Arsenius are coming!"

Gilbert nods, and looks away sighing dramatically, "I see. That's too bad, I would have taken you to the Hyena Caves. Oops!" The Lord claps a hand over his mouth, hiding a smirk but his eyes show gleeful malice.

Ludwig's eyes sparkled, "Hyena Caves? What are those?"

Gilbert turned away, turning his head up, "Nope! I can't tell you! I never even meant to say anything!"

Ludwig tugged on the Lord's arm, "Please Uncle Gilbert? What are they?"

He sighs, 'defeated' and leans down to whisper in the boy's ear, "I've heard they're caves where the bandits from The Hyenas hide out with all their loot."

The boy gasped, "Wow!"

"But you must promise me never to go there! You promise?" His face is stern, serious.

Ludwig nods, smiling, "Of course I won't Uncle!" Behind his back he crossed his fingers, _not_.

Gilbert smiled, "Good. Now run along, I'm sure that prick is looking for you."

As he said this Arthur's voice rings through the air, "Prince? Prince Ludwig? Young Prince come here this moment!"

The Lord laughed along with his nephew, "Go, I don't want you to get in any more trouble. I'll see you later!" He turns with a wave, grinning as he walks away. He couldn't have felt more triumphant.

Ludwig couldn't have been more excited.

* * *

R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Ludwig, bounced before running off towards Arthur's voice, soon coming from the maze and was snatched up by a very angry Arthur, "Young Prince! What did I say about going to into the maze! You could have gotten lost!"

Ludwig smiles, "I didn't go far Arthur, just into the shade and took a nap."

With narrowed eyes Arthur released the boy, not believing a word but could say nothing for he had no right to. Even if he was older, "If you say so. Now we must go in for lunch. Your mother would like to see you as well."

Ludwig smiled and ran through the castle, leaving behind the British advisor and to the small courtyard the castle was hiding. There was Ludwig's mother, Queen Gracia, Lord Arsenius, and Ludwig's best friend Feliciano along with some of the maids and Ladies that were visiting the castle.

Feliciano looked up from his father's lap as Ludwig walked in the courtyard and smiled, "Luddy!" He just from Arsenius's lap and tackled Ludwig in a hug, "Can we go play now? I've been stuck with father and your mom all day!"

Ludwig nodded and whispered, "I have a better idea, Uncle Gilbert told me of this really cool place."

Queen Gracia, sitting elegantly even on a stone bench smirked at her son, "And what is this 'cool place'?"

"Uhhh, around the market place…"

"The market place?! What's so cool about that?" Feliciano had a disappointed pout on his face, the market was one of the most boring places in the kingdom, unless the Hyenas were looting it now he didn't want to go."

Ludwig leaned closer, "I'll show you when we get there!"

Feliciano paused mid pout and nodded, looking at her father, "Can I go with Luddy, pleeease?"

Lord Arsenius rubbed his chin, "I don't know…what do you think Gracia?"

Gracia thought a moment, "…I guess…"

Both the boys smiled, "Yes!"

"But only if Arthur goes with you." Gracia smiled.

Ludwig groaned, "But I already spent all morning with him!"

* * *

Ludwig huffed, crossing his arms as he walked beside Feliciano, "This sucks…"

Arthur walked briskly in front the two, "Come on young chaps! The sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave the filthy place."

Feliciano giggled, "Prissy pants!"

"What was that young lord?!" Arthur's face was promptly an angry shade of red.

"Nothing!" Feliciano said in a singsong voice. Arthur turned around with a huff and Feliciano took his chance, he leaned over and whispered to Ludwig, "So where are we really going?"

Ludwig whispered back excitedly, "The Hyena Caves."

"Wow!"

"Shhhh! Arthur!" Ludwig put a finger to his lips.

Arthur took the time to look back and sighed, "You two are like lovebirds. I wouldn't be surprised if you two were to get married!"

Feliciano and Ludwig looked at each other before making a gross face, "Ew! No! He's just my friend!"

The advisor rolled his eyes and turned back around, Feliciano whispered again, "What do we do about Arthur?"

Ludwig thought a moment before smiling, "I have the perfect idea."

* * *

(You know what happened~!)

Feliciano and Ludwig run from the market laughing and stumbling over each other, Arthur somewhere in a chaos yelling his lungs out.

Feliciano giggled, "That was so much fun! Can we do it again?" His curl bounced as he skipped down the path, the path to the Hyena Caves.

Ludwig shook his head, "We're going to the Caves " 'member? I'll beat you there!" with that he took off running down the path.

Feliciano followed, not liking to run panted after him, "Luddy! That's not fair! I can't go that fast!"

They ran on like that, Ludwig laughing at poor Feliciano who didn't like running on bit, but somehow he stayed skinny like a twig. The young Lord and Prince ran up a hill, Ludwig stopped, Feliciano running into his back sending them tumbling down the hill.

Feliciano landed on Ludwig with an 'oof!' and giggled, "I win!"

Ludwig huffed, "Did not! I did!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Get off!" Ludwig pushed the smaller boy off him and looked around, "Whoa! Feliciano look over there!" He pointed to a stonewall, in it were four huge holes making the shape of a human skull.

Feliciano squeaked and ducked behind Ludwig, "W-What is that?"

Ludwig smiled, "The Hyena Caves."

"T-They're scary!" Feliciano did not like this one bit, the caves scared him and it just screamed dangerous.

Ludwig laughed, "Come on! You can't be scared already! Let's go check them out!" he started for the ominous caves.

A hand grabbing his collar and hoisting him in the air made the Prince nearly scream, Feliciano did when a British accented voice rang out behind them, "No you don't! This place is forbidden for you to be here young masters! We are in a lot of danger! Now let's leave before we get caught-"

The sound of steps cut him off, slow, loud steps, coming from the caves. Arthur placed Ludwig on the ground and stood in front of the two boys, calling out, "Who's there?"

"Who's there he says…"

"Protects the kids he does…"

Hysterical bone chilling laughter follows these statements, Arthur freezing in his spot in terror as three figures emerge from the cave's black holes. One was more in front of the other two; his hair was probably blonde under all the dirt that dyed it brown and his blue eyes shone with malice behind his glasses. The one to his left was slightly shorter but no less frightening, his shoulder length brown hair framed a seemingly kind face. The only thing giving him away was the sword and knife in his belt. The last one seemed no older than Ludwig and Feliciano themselves, his blonde hair so light it seemed white at first glance. What chilled the advisor most was the boy's eyes, purple, violet, lilac, a beautiful color, but they were alight with the look of a psycho.

The same bone-chilling laugh broke from the boys throat again, Arthur took a step back, the boys moving with him and the blonde smiled, "Look what we have here! Guests?"

The brunette jumped from the black hole, a small smile gracing his face as he drew his sword, "No, I say we have a couple of trespassers…"

"That was just leaving right boys?" Arthur turned his back on the man, his mistake, and began shooing the boys up the hill.

The didn't make it far as the psychotic boy jumped in front of the fleeing trio, the words out of his mouth were just gibberish followed by an insane giggle.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "Of course Raivis. They can't lave now that they found us."

Arthur had a look of horror before taking quick action, "Young masters! RUN!" He shoved the boys away from the insane boy, into the woods and he ran the other direction.

* * *

Ludwig ran with Feliciano, who for once wasn't complaining, ran as fast as they could. Behind them they could here the whoops and giggles of the insane people behind them. Tree branches whipped at their faces and any skin not protected by clothing. Their breathe came in gasps and their pursuers only grew closer.

"Run, run, little royal or we'll get you!" Ludwig didn't know nor care who said it, he was just scared out of his mind and wanted to go home. This was such a bad idea!

The two kids were panting as they came to the one thing they didn't want to. They ran so far the came to Rabbit Drop Cliff, a huge ravine known for the hares that lived in the sides of it.

Ludwig stopped just in time, falling by the edge, Feliciano just in front of him. Ludwig had only enough time to crawl in front his friend as the two men and crazy child burst from the foliage.

"There you are kids! You ran so fast we thought we'd loose you! Then how would we be able to give your corpse to your father?" The brunette was grinning now at his blonde companions words, the sword tapping his leg in anticipation.

Ludwig looked around, he needed to do something. He was the Prince! He should be fighting these stinky, ugly, horrible men right now! A stick caught his eye, it was perfect! He grabbed it as he stood swinging it in front of him, "Get back! Get back or I'll hurt you!"

Laughter answered the young Prince's actions, the blonde even bet over, "O-Oh that's good! Nobody's made me laugh this hard!"

The blonde's laughter was cute off as a sword pressed against his neck, words from the King growling in his ear, "What a surprise Eduard. The next time I see you you're trying to kill my son?"

King Folkert had only a moment to swing his sword to protect his head. The brunette was frowning, "You aren't suppose to be here." Was all he said before striking again.

The King was in battle mode, he fought like the King he was, vicious, graceful and skilled. It was no problem as he fought the three bandits at once.

Arthur ran to the two kids, sweeping them away from the ravine, "Boys! Thank goodness you're safe!"

A pained yelp made the three turn to the battle again, the boy, Raivis was clutching his arm, the red stain on his sleeve showing he was hurt. The boy's bottom lip trembled before he took of into the trees.

The brunette called after the boy before running after him. The blonde gave Folkert one last glare before taking off himself, promising this 'wasn't over'.

Ludwig smiled, running towards his father, "Father! That was amazing! How did you do that? Can you teach me?"

The glare and disappointed look his father gave him was enough to tell the boy this defiantly wasn't a good idea.

* * *

A/N: Yoho! I'm back ya'll with a new chapter! I hope you liked it! I know Germany's out of character but come on, he's a kid. He'll be in character soon I promise! ANd if you haven't guessed the roll of the Hyenas go to the Baltics! (Latvia, Estonia, Lithuania) I would think of them as 2p!? or like the evil halves of the original Baltics I guess. Makes it more interesting! Well anyway thank you all my beautiful readers for following this! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

Ludwig sat with his head down, afraid of the King pacing in front of him. He didn't dare call him his father now, no, when King Folkert was this angry he was only referred to as 'sir'.

The King stopped in front of his son, his face the look of anger, "Didn't I tell you to never go there?!"

The young Prince flinched but nodded, "Yes sir. I'm sorry I just wanted to see…I…" He stopped; any explanation would only make it worse than it was.

Folkert was fuming, "You are to _never_ go there again! You disobeyed me because you wanted to go and _look?!_ I should be in my right mine and whip you boy!"

Tears gathered in Ludwig's eyes, he sniffed, "I-I'm sorry Father…I just wanted to be brave and chase those thieves like you…"

King Folkert's face softened considerably at those words. He sighed and knelt in front of his son, pulling the boy into a hug, "No, I should apologize. I shouldn't have yelled at you so. I'm happy you want to be like me my son, but not until you're King it's my job to chase those thieves. Alright?" He pulled away and looked into his son's eyes.

Ludwig wiped away the tears and nodded, "Yes sir!" He smiled and hugged his father before running off to bed.

* * *

Lord Gilbert paced back and forth on the ledge, beneath him three figures stood quivering…well two really, the boy was staring into space as he always does. The Lord snarled at the three thieves, "_Idiots!_ I gave you a simple job and you fail even at _that?!_ You three are _useless!"_

The leader of the trio, Eduard, stepped forward shaking ever so slightly, "It wasn't our fault sir! King Folkert-"

Gilbert had a knife to the man's throat before he could finish his sentence, "Don't _ever_ say that name in front of me!"

Eduard gulped noticeably and nodded as much as he dared, "Y-Yes sir! Understood sir!"

Gilbert released the man with a scowl and turned away, "You three are disgust me. I don't even think you deserve this." He holds three largely filled coin purses over his shoulder.

The thieves react almost instantly. Raivis bounces in his spot, eyes sparkling and excited noises spill from his mouth. Toris stared with hungry eyes and Eduard stuttered over his words, "B-But sir! We _did_ do what you asked! We attacked the kid and gave him a good scare."

Lord Gilbert sighed at the stupid excuse but threw the pouches down anyway, "Whatever. The party is tomorrow, I expect you three there tomorrow."

With that, the Lord turned and disappeared into the shadows of the Hyena Caves, the Hyenas left behind to count the gold coins.

Gilbert chuckled to himself as he walked away, "My idiot brother and that little brat won't know what hit them." Holds up his knife and slices the air with psychotic laughter, "Or rather what cut their throats!"

The party would be tomorrow, the young Prince's birthday to be exact. Arthur, Queen Gracia, and Lord Arsenius worked through the night to make the Prince's birthday perfect. Big presents sat on a table, the dining table set and chairs assigned, the dance floor polished and waxed.

The Hyenas sat in their caves, laughing over their flawless plan, sharpening their knives and loading the single gun stolen from a general. They joked and bet on who would get to the King first, who would get the most names and how many dances they would get.

Lord Gilbert sat in his rooms, denying all service form the maids. He only sat in the glory of his soon to be victory and memorizing the halls and rooms of his new castle.

King Folkert smiled and wiped the sweat from his forehead and held up the small sword. His son always wanted to play with his but could pick up the heavy piece of steal. So he spent nearly every night trying to make the perfect sword and finally got it right. It was just the right amount of copper, silver and a new metal called aluminum making it light but dangerous at the same time. The King smiled, his son's birthday would be the best yet.

Prince Ludwig slept in his bed, excited even in sleep about his birthday tomorrow. He knew his mother would go overboard on the preparations like every year he could remember. She even planned Feliciano's parties since him and Arsenius were the only other family in the castle. Ludwig opened his eyes and laid on his back with a smile. Tomorrow was his party and it would be the best ever!

Little did the Royal family, the castle, even the whole country know that tomorrow would not only be the young Prince's birthday, but a day of mourning.

* * *

A/N: Here is another chapter my lovelies! I hope you like it! Thank you all my wonderful readers too! Until next time! R&R please!


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Character death**

* * *

Swaying bodies moved through the ballroom, Lord and Ladies swirling around each other in rhythm to the orchestra. A table off the dance floor was piled high with beautifully wrapped presents, another filled with elaborate foods from all over the country. Everyone was invited; even the lowest of peasants, for this was a day of celebration. The Prince's birthday.

Ludwig was swinging his legs from his chair, Feliciano sat beside him for the chair was just that big.

Feliciano was bouncing in the seat, the smile on his face couldn't get any bigger, "Wow Ludi! There's so many people here! Aren't you excited?"

Ludwig looked around at all the people dancing; Lord Arsenius was dancing with a pretty peasant lady from the look of her clothes and the obvious blush on her face.

The King and Queen were taking the opportunity to dance as well. They glided across the floor, the Queen's gold embroided dress swirled around her and her husband. King Folkert was straight and sure in his footing as he led the pair across the floor.

Arthur was conversing, or trying to at least, with the town's medicine mane Im Yong Soo. The poor British advisor didn't know what to think as the crazy man rambled in front of him about who knows what. Im Yong Soo on the other hand was having a grand time talking to this advisor. He could tell him about his new treatments or about how the Young Prince would become a fine King one day just like his father.

Lord Gilbert stood off to the side, scowling at his brother who danced away with his Queen. He scanned the crowd, finding three nicely dressed people on the other side of the gigantic ballroom who hide themselves in shadows. Gilbert looked up, an elegant chandelier hung beautifully, the Lord smirked and looked back to find the three figures gone. The man smirked triumphantly before walking up to the birthday boy and his annoying friend, he forced a smile, "Happy Birthday Ludwig! The big 10 today aren't ya? That's awesome! You won't believe what I got you this year!"

Ludwig and Feliciano smiled up at the Lord. Ludwig always loved the big presents his uncle got him every year, "Yes! I can't wait to open my presents! They're huge this year!"

The music ended and Gilbert walked away with another Happy Birthday and stood as far from the chandelier as possible. The King and Queen took their places by their son at their respectable chairs, King Folkert stood with the hint of a smile on his face, "I thank you all for coming to such a wonderful occasion. My son's birthday!"The crowd erupted in cheers and claps that quieted as the King raised his hand, "I thank you again all of those that could spare any a gift for my son. All here shall have free food and lodging for all who need it!" clapping followed the offer and cheers came from the back of the hall. The overflowing castle was alight with celebration.

Ludwig bounced in his seat and looked up at his father, "Father can I open up my presents now?"

The King chuckled and nodded, "You may. Don't run!"

Feliciano and Ludwig were halfway to the table full of presents when the screams broke out and the sound of bells filled the air. Ludwig looked up and his happy face turned to one of horror. The chandelier that stood above the ballroom for the longest time had finally decided to fall, the sculptor of diamonds, glass and gold swung on the remaining on the rope, straight for where the King and Queen stood.

Arthur was horrified; he did the only thing that came to mind. The British advisor tore away from Im Yong Soo towards the two boys that watched as the grand masterpiece fell, he grabbed up the boys and dove under the table as the chandelier crashed, straight into the spot where the King and Queen stood.

Feliciano was crying, people were screaming and running from the castle as fast as they could shouting, "The King! The Queen! Someone save them!", "The bandits! The Hyenas did this! They attacked the King!", "They're dead! The King and Queen are dead!", "The Prince?! What happened to the Young Prince?!"

Lord Gilbert was walking slowly toward the now quite wreckage; his footsteps were loud over the crunching glass, diamond, and gold. He spotted the Queen, shoved away from the worse of it and out cold, small cuts adorned her beautiful face. The Young Prince was nowhere to be found among the 'horrible' catastrophe. He walked up the three steps and stopped, a grin spreading across the Lord's face as he crouched in front of his brother.

King Folkert say the chandelier coming, knew he wouldn't be able to clear it. He sent a prayer up to his God and parents, praying his family would be safe as he practically threw his wife away from the quickly descending piece. That was all he could do as diamond, glass, and gold crashed into him. Pain erupted everywhere and he could do nothing but watch as the thought perfect day went up in the flames of betrayal.

Lord Gilbert grinned down at the King, "Brother! Oh dear this is bad! The chandelier has broken and killed you. What will happen now? Your son is too young to claim the throne and your wife sure couldn't do a single thing around here." Here his grin became more feral, evil, he leaned down over his brother's widened eyes, "Long live the King…"

Gilbert stood and walked away as Arthur brought the boys out from under the table, Feliciano wiping tears away and Ludwig too numb to say anything but his Father's name.

"Father! Father!" the boy ran through the wreckage against Arthur's callings looking for his father. He found him, the King was under a large bar of the chandelier, successfully crushing the man under it. Folkert's eyes were half open and glazed over, seeing nothing and hearing nothing of his son's calls for him. The young Prince tried to move the gold bar to no use so he did the only thing a boy could. He cried, cried into his father's chest that held no life, no quiet rumblings of the chuckles that the man would give, nothing was there and would never be again. The day of joy turned into a day of mourning for the child, and would be for as long as he would remember.

Arthur and Feliciano watched their Prince with tears in Arthur's eyes and running down Feliciano's cheeks as he clutched onto the advisor, "Is…I-Is he…?" The advisor said nothing but hold the boy tighter.

The sound of shouting brought the mourning Brit from his haze, those were shouts of surprise and now turning into pain. The advisor moved as fast as he could, he hide Feliciano back under the table, "Stay here and don't come out until I come for you! Understand?" He left without another word and grabbed the young Prince away from his father's body, "Ludwig! You have to go now! There are invaders coming and they want you!" He dragged the boy as far as the castle walls before the sound of soldiers were heard behind them. The British advisor shoved the boy in front of him, "Run! Run now and don't look back!"

Ludwig ran, he was so scared he didn't thin of what would happen to his caretaker as he ran into the woods he heard the words he's remember for years to come, _"Long live the TRUE King!"_

* * *

**A/N: There you go my lovelies, I'm sorry for the sadness of this chapter. I almost cried during school as I wrote this. More shall come and new characters introduced, you know who coming! Until next time my lovely readers! **

**R&R Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Two men moved through the trees, bows and arrows on their backs. They were on a hunting trip, and happy to be gone. The brothers never did like the castle they lived in, liked to be outdoors more and with fresh air. Both of the brothers had blonde hair but one had sky blue eyes, another had the color of violets. Following just as quietly behind them was the violet eye's polar bear. The blonde named him Kuma and he served as their alarm. If any enemies were nearby the bear would paw at his master's pants, alerting them of danger.

Kuma did that now, he pawed at the blonde's pants, but instead of growling he whined before trotting off into the trees.

Confused the two blondes followed behind the bear as it galloped to a lump in the ground, no, it was a boy! His blonde hair was in disarray, leaves and sticks not helping at all. Scratches adorned his face, arms and anywhere skin was left unprotected.

The smaller blonde, the owner of the polar bear stared in shock as his brother looked over the boy, "I-Is he okay?" the man's voice was soft, it never rose any higher unless provoked so whenever he spoke it was usually ignored to everyone besides their mother and his brother.

The other blonde nodded, "Yes, he'll be fine. Good job Kuma, here hold my bow Mattie while I carry him." He handed the bow off to "Mattie" before carefully picking up the unconscious boy, "I wonder why he's out here all alone?"

Mattie walked beside his brother, "Maybe he got lost from his family on a trip?" where the brothers were from it wasn't uncommon for children to wander off from their families on trips like these.

* * *

Ludwig felt the softness of a pillow under his head and the heaviness of a comforter over his body. The young Prince snuggled into the warmth before everything came back, crushing the breathe from his lungs into a sob. He flew up from the comfort of the comforter and brought his legs to his chest, trying to smother the sobs coming from his little body.

He was so caught up in his grief the Prince didn't hear the door open, or the footsteps approaching him at a quick pace. He nearly screamed when a hand touched his shoulder, the sound coming out as a gasp and sob as he looked upon the man in front of him.

The first thing Ludwig noticed was the stranger's violet eyes, for the moment clouded with worry and his blonde hair that framed his face, stopping just at his shoulders. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out again for Ludwig, this time succeeding and drawing the boy into a comforting hug as the boy cried, "Shhh, it's okay. You're fine. My name is Mathew, what's your name?"

Ludwig sniffed, forcing himself to stop crying like a baby, "…"

Mathew smiled softly, "It's alright." He released the Prince now and sat back, "Do you know where your parents are? Did you get lost?"

Ludwig looked away, wondering if he could tell Mathew, "…It doesn't matter…I…I ran away…"

Mathew said no more but got up, "Then you must be hungry. Al should have lunch ready." With the confused look from Ludwig he chuckled, "Oh, sorry my brother, Alfred."

Ludwig followed the blonde into the kitchen where he was met with the smell of cooking meat and his stomach grumbled loudly, a loud, almost annoying laugh answered it, "Has the little man woke up?" Another blonde came into view, his sky blue eyes looked over Ludwig with a smile, "You look great! Hi! I'm Alfred but you can call me Al, everyone does!"

Ludwig blinked at the loud voice the man emitted and sat down in the chair Mathew pulled out for him, but otherwise said nothing.

Alfred put a mountain of meat on the table along with so much food Ludwig would be sure anyone who consumed it would die of overdose on food.

Alfred took no time to dig into the food, shoving the food into his mouth faster than Ludwig ever thought a human being could, in between bites of food Alfred tried having conversation with the young Prince, "Tho, what'th yo nam?"

Ludwig took a moment, when the brothers began to stay at him he fidgeted, "Ludwig…my name is Ludwig…"

* * *

A/N: Well there you go my lovelies! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Schoolwork is catching up to me and there is so much to do and plus I'm in basketball! Well, I hope ya'll liked this! R&R please!


End file.
